Etiquetas
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman no soportaba a su compañero de clases, Jean Kirstein, el matón de la escuela. Pero la llegada de una nueva compañera, quizás le demuestre que la adolescencia está de llena de "etiquetas". Jeankasa. High School AU. Portada: Sookashira (Tumblr)


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Portada: Sookashira (tumblr)

….…...

"**Etiquetas"**

…..…

Deslizó su lápiz de tinta roja con seguridad sobre la hoja de su viejo cuaderno de cuero negro, ignorando al profesor Smith y su clase de Lenguaje aquel lunes.

_"Caballero oscuro"_

El docente guardó silencio al sentir un golpe desde la puerta, interrumpiendo la cátedra. Cuando se acercó para abrir, se encontró con una jovencita de cabello rubio y cara apática. Sin embargo, Erwin Smith le sonrió de buena manera. Esperaba su llegada.

─ ¡Tú debes ser la alumna nueva! - Exclamó, haciéndose a un lado para que la joven ingresara al salón- Annie, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió sin cambiar su semblante.

─Atención, clase- Los alumnos dejaron de conversar y gritar, enfocándose en su maestro- Tenemos una nueva compañera, Annie Leonhart - Dio un rápido vistazo a la sala para luego dirigirse hacia la chica recién llegada- Annie, ve a sentarte junto a Mikasa, en el puesto libre.

Mikasa pegó un sobresalto al oír su nombre. Escondió su libreta personal debajo de los libros y levantó la mano para que su nueva compañera se sentara a su lado. Sin mucha emoción, Annie cruzó el pasillo entre los pupitres, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, hasta llegar a su asiento, junto a Mikasa.

─Hola- La saludó, un tanto incomoda, pero sin perder la cordialidad - Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman.

─Annie - Respondió en seco, abriendo su bolso para sacar sus cuadernos.

Su compañera asintió. Su madre siempre le decía que debía ser una buena compañera, solidaria. En especial los nuevos, porque ellos son los más desamparados en el colegio.

─ ¿Y de dónde eres?

─ De Marley

─ Nunca he ido ¿Cómo es?

Y así estuvieron durante casi toda la clase, Mikasa tratando de ser amigable, Annie respondiendo con monosílabos, sin entender por qué esa chica vestida como gótica le hablaba tanto ¿No debería hacerle preguntas a la Ouija? Quiso gritarle para que la dejara en paz. Pero se contuvo hasta que sonó el timbre para salir a recreo.

Cuando Mikasa se levantó de su pupitre, Annie observó sin querer una pequeña libreta bajo los libros de su compañera. Lo único que alcanzo a leer fue _"Caballero Oscuro"._ ¿Habrá estado haciendo hechizos mientras estaban en clases? ¡Que locura!

─Tengo clases de ciencias ¿Sabes dónde quedan los laboratorios?

─Están en el tercer piso, pero las clases empiezan en una hora más. Estamos en la hora de almuerzo.

─Ya veo… - Annie temió lo peor ¿Tendría que aguantarla en el almuerzo también?

─ ¡Mikasa! - Una voz masculina las interrumpió. La aludida giró y sonrió al reconocer esa voz. Un joven de camisa blanca y pelo castaño desordenado llegó al encuentro de ambas.

─ ¡Eren! - Lo saludó. Annie puro percibir un tono meloso en su voz - ¿Cómo te fue en tu exposición de inglés?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

─ Ni idea, supongo que bien- Respondió despreocupado. Entonces se fijó en la rubia que estaba junto a su amiga- ¿Eres nueva?

─ Sí. Soy Annie.

─ Hola, Annie- La saludó el joven- Soy Eren ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

Annie dudó. Tenía planeado sentarse bajo el árbol y disfrutar de su soledad. Pero también tenía hambre y ese chico parecía ser agradable. Y la cara que puso Mikasa cuando llegó al encuentro de ambas, parecía confirmarlo.

Se dirigieron al sector de las mesas ubicadas en los jardines del establecimiento. En una mesa apartada, había dos chicos sentados, que se presentaron como Armin y Marco.

─Iré a comprar a la cafetería - Anunció Annie, luego de las presentaciones. Mikasa la siguió, a pesar de que siempre traía su almuerzo, quería comprar una botella de agua.

A esa hora, la cafetería estaba repleta de alumnos y profesores almorzando. Mikasa observaba atenta el mostrador de postres, mientras elegían sus alimentos.

─Creí que sólo ibas a comprar una botella de agua- Intervino Annie. Mikasa no dejó de contemplar la vitrina.

─No es para mí.

Se pusieron en la fila para pagar sus alimentos., Annie llevaba un emparedado y una fruta. Mikasa un postre parecido a un flan de vainilla. La botella de agua la tenía que pedir en la caja.

Esperando en la fila, Annie estaba en una especie de trance, sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a donde ella y Mikasa estaban.

─Pensé que te gustaría una bebida- Un chico alto, de chaqueta y cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás se acercó a donde estaban. Con una botella de bebida cola en su mano, se dirigió hacia Mikasa.

Annie miró atenta a su compañera y al chico recién llegado. La mirada de Mikasa era inexpresiva, hasta con un dejo de fastidio.

─No me gustan las bebidas, Jean- Respondió escueta, fijando su mirada hacia el frente, donde empezaba la fila. Annie lo observó y pudo divisar, por una milésima de segundo, decepción en su rostro. Pero rápidamente su semblante cambió a una sonrisa socarrona.

─Más para mi entonces- Respondió, abriendo la botella y bebiendo un sorbo. Entonces, se fijó en Annie por primera vez desde que se apareció- ¿Eres nueva?

Annie asintió, pero antes de agregar algo más, Mikasa intervino.

─ ¿No tienes que ir a robar el almuerzo de alguien? - Confrontó a Jean. Él aludido ni se inmutó.

─ ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas?

─ ¡Ya lárgate antes de que te convierta en sapo!

Jean soltó una carcajada, haciendo a Mikasa enfurecer. Sin embargo, hizo caso a sus demandas.

─ No me extrañes, Diosa - Se despidió-. Nos vemos, nueva.

─ ¡Me llamo Annie!

─No pierdas el tiempo tratando de dialogar con delincuente- Dijo Mikasa de mal humor, pero aliviada de que Jean se hubiera alejado de ellas.

─Parece que le gustas a ese delincuente.

─Sólo lo hace para fastidiar- Estaban llegando a la caja para por fin pagar e ir con los demás - Lo detesto.

Cuando volvieron a las mesas, Eren, Armin y Marco seguían almorzando, mientras charlaban. Mikasa se acercó a Eren y le entregó el flan que había comprado.

─Pensé que te gustaría comer postre - Dijo sonriente. Eren observó el postre y negó con la cabeza.

─Gracias, pero ya comí - Se excusó - Mamá preparó pie de manzana y me traje para acompañar mi almuerzo.

─ ¡Le quedó delicioso! - Exclamó Armin, mientras Marco, con la mirada fija en su Tablet, asentía.

Mikasa suspiró. Eren volvía a estar enfocado en su conversación con Armin, olvidando por completo el detalle del postre por parte de su amiga. No le quedó más que sacar el almuerzo de su bolso y comer por fin.

Mientras Annie, comía su emparedado en silencio, pensando en su primer día de clases y lo que le esperaba en los próximos meses.

…..….…...

El colegio era una verdadera selva, llena de especímenes de todo tipo: Populares, nerds, freaks, rebeldes. Annie ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros y si bien, seguía prefiriendo la soledad, no podía negar que no le molestaba congeniar con algunos individuos.

Solía conversar con Armin y Marco sobre libros y películas durante el almuerzo. Con Eren compartían gustos musicales y tenían varias asignaturas juntos. Incluso con Jean Kirstein, el matón del colegio tenía una relación cordial. Pero debía reconocer, que quizás con quién más compartía era con Mikasa.

No eran grandes amigas, mucho menos confidentes, pero aun así pasaban gran parte del día juntas. Ambas eran de naturaleza tranquila y solitaria, aunque Mikasa tuviera esas salidas un poco "místicas".

Según Mikasa, había heredado el don de las artes oscuras de su abuela paterna y era capaz de hacer magia negra, invocar a los espíritus y alejar el mal. Pero Annie era escéptica en esos temas y solía ignorarla. Hasta aquel día.

─ ¿Caballero oscuro? - Mikasa saltó como un resorte cuando escuchó la voz de Annie a sus espaldas.

─ No te sentí llegar… - Murmuró, cerrando su cuaderno de cuero negro, escondiéndolo en su bolso. Estaban sentadas en las escaleras de emergencias del edificio.

─ Salimos antes de clases… ¿Y bien? - Insistió la joven. Mikasa se hizo la desentendida - ¿Estás haciendo un conjuro o invocando algún caballero de armadura oscura para que te salve de la secundaria?

Mikasa se sonrojó. Annie la miró con curiosidad, mientras la chica sacaba nuevamente la libreta de su cartera.

─ Mi Caballero Oscuro ya existe- Soltó como en un suspiró. Por primera vez, Annie temió que lo de la brujería fuese algo real - Él me protege de todo mal.

Un extraño silencio se formó entre ambas adolescentes. Hasta que Annie por fin habló.

─ ¿El Caballero oscuro es Eren? - Disparó. Mikasa abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose descubierta- Para tener el alma negra eres demasiado cursi.

Annie no era ciega y el interés de Mikasa hacia Eren, era demasiado notorio. En el recreo, en clases, en alguna junta de grupo, Mikasa era incapaz de disimular. La forma en que lo miraba, todo era evidente. Era un libro abierto, un libro abierto muy oscuro.

─Jamás entenderás…- Contestó Mikasa con desdén- Lo que Eren significa para mí.

─ ¿Te gusta? Eso es bastante evidente- Agregó. La cara de Mikasa era de tragedia.

─ ¡Nadie debe saberlo! - Exclamó avergonzada. Se acercó a Annie - Y si lo haces, venderé tu alma a Lucifer.

Annie iba a responder, pero terminó asintiendo. No por la amenaza de su amiga, sino porque no era asunto de ella realmente. Si Mikasa quería fantasear con Eren como su caballero andante, era su tema. No el de ella.

Sin embargo, se sentía intrigada. A Mikasa le gustaba Eren, eso no había cambiado, ni siquiera luego de esa conversación inesperada que ambas sostuvieron. Pero ¿Qué pasaba con Eren? ¿Qué sentía él?

Parecía un chico corriente, alumno corriente, estudiante promedio. Eren era simpático con casi todos. Sin ser popular tenía un grupo de amistades y era estimado por sus pares. Annie ya sabía que sus amigos más cercanos eran Armin y la misma Mikasa, pero ¿Sentirá algo más por ella que una amistad?

Eran preguntas que no la dejaban dormir. Esta no era su naturaleza, a Annie jamás le importó demasiado lo que hiciera el resto, era empática pero no a ese nivel. Pero Mikasa fue la primera chica en toda esa escuela que la recibió con cordialidad y si podía ayudarla en algo, lo haría. Aunque no tuviera completa noción de cómo hacerlo.

─ Chicos, colóquense en parejas para trabajar con los mecheros- Anunció la profesora de ciencias, Hange - No olviden usar sus protectores para los ojos antes de hacer los experimentos.

─ ¿Trabajamos juntos? - Propuso Eren a Annie, sentado a su lado. Ambos asistían juntos a clases de química todos los lunes.

Annie asintió y se instalaron en el mesón con el instrumental de trabajo, sus delantales blancos y protectores para los ojos. Mientras realizaban las muestras en los tubos de vidrios, conversaban de cosas triviales.

La chica observaba a su amigo conversar animadamente, pensando si ahora era la oportunidad de hacer su movida y sacar información a favor de Mikasa ¿Cómo podía sonar casual, sin parecer tan obvia?

─ Eren- Lo interrumpió - ¿Te gusta Mikasa?

Eren abrió los ojos, tratando de procesar la inesperada pregunta. Annie lo miraba atenta, hasta que su amigo respondió.

─ ¿A qué viene eso?

─ Pues, no sé- Respondió ella al voleo- Siempre están juntos, se llevan bien. La gente habla cosas.

─ Ya veo- Eren jugueteó unos segundos con la pipeta- Somos amigos.

─ ¿Sólo amigos?

─ Sólo amigos…- Suspiró, quitándose lo lentes protectores- Mikasa es una buena amiga, pero es sólo eso, una amiga.

─Y… ¿No hay opción de que sean algo más? - Insistió Annie. Eren negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

─ ¡No! Es simpática, pero… -Dudo en seguir hablando- Es una chica rara, con todo eso de las artes oscuras y esas salidas que tiene. Además, a veces es muy asfixiante… no sé, jamás me podría fijar en una chica como ella.

Annie volvió a enfocarse en la pipeta llena de líquido verde burbujeante, mientras trataba de procesar las palabras de su compañero.

….…...

Mikasa Ackerman no era de las que sonreía a menudo. Casi nunca lo hacía. Su alma estaba inmersa en la oscuridad (o al menos, eso sentía ella). Sin embargo, había alguien que le sacaba más de una sonrisa y un sin fin de emociones.

─ ¿Nos juntamos a la salida? - Le preguntó Eren, mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en su mochila. Había terminado el primer periodo de clases y era la hora del recreo- Pasemos a comprar algo para comer, tengo unos cupones de descuento para unas pizzas.

─ Me encantaría- Respondió Mikasa, con un destello en sus ojos. Eren tomó su mochila y sonrió.

─ ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡No olvides traer tus apuntes! - Se despidió de su amiga, antes de perderse por los pasillos del edificio.

─Nos vemos…- Mikasa suspiró, sin quitar la mirada de donde Eren se había marchado- Mi Caballero Oscuro.

Ese día prometía ser perfecto para ella. Pasar todo el día junto a Eren, era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Compartir en el aula, en los recreos y después en su casa, para estudiar, era simplemente perfecto. En su corazón, guardaba cada momento que vivía junto a su Caballero Oscuro. Con él, se sentía protegida, se sentía en las nubes.

─ ¡Epa! - Aun en estado de ensoñación, Mikasa giró para volver a clases y sin percatarse, chocó directamente con alguien que se interpuso en su camino- ¡Sabía que no podías a resistirte a no tocarme!

Mikasa retrocedió ofuscada al encontrarse frente a frente con el ser más odioso de todos, que la miraba con una sonrisita burlona.

─ No me jodas, Kirstein-

─ A mí también me encanta verte, mi amor- Jean sonrió con burla. Mikasa se puso roja de furia.

─ ¡No me llames así! - Gritó. Jean se río- ¡Te convertiré en sapo!

─ ¿Eso incluye un besito tuyo? - Bromeó el adolescente. En respuesta, se ganó un golpe en el brazo con la cartera de Mikasa- ¡Ouch!

─ Te lo buscaste, por idiota- Sonrió con burla, antes de marcharse. Jean no contestó, mientras la observaba huir del pasillo como una bala. Siempre era lo mismo cuando se la encontraba.

Jean sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acomodó un cigarro detrás de su oreja. La bodega de los artículos de gimnasia estaba cerrada con candado, así que tendría que buscar otro lugar para fumar tranquilo y sin que lo descubrieran.

…...…...

Mikasa empujó la puerta que daba acceso a las escaleras de emergencia. Se había librado del odioso de Jean Kirstein ¡Qué tipo más insoportable! Pero daba igual, nada podía arruinar la tarde de estudio junto a Eren Jaeger, menos ese delincuente juvenil.

─Estás muy sonriente- Annie levantó la mirada al verla llegar- Y das mucho miedo.

Mikasa la ignoró, sentándose a su lado, sacó su fiel libreta de cuero negro y empezó a escribir.

─Di lo que quieras- Dijo, sin abandonar su mirada del cuadernillo- Nada podrá arruinar mi día.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Eren me invitó a estudiar a su casa esta tarde- Soltó el lápiz y se dirigió a su compañera, con un brillo en los ojos- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

─ ¿Que el hechizo resultó? - Preguntó Annie, con expresión aburrida. Mikasa la ignoró.

─ ¡Estaré junto a mi Caballero Oscuro! - Chilló emocionada, sonrojándose.

Annie la miró en silencio, antes de enfocar su vista en el libro de geometría. Su conversación con Eren hace unos días atrás, regresaba a su memoria de golpe. Había decidido no decir nada porque no era asunto de ella meterse en la vida de los demás, pero… Mikasa estaba tan ilusionada, tan ridículamente cursi, que algo despertó en ella ¿Empatía? ¿Solidaridad de género? Ni tan así, ella quería que Mikasa pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. Eren era un buen muchacho, pero no un ser perfecto. Realmente toda la situación la irritaba y si escuchaba otra estupidez más respecto al "Caballero Oscuro" explotaría.

─ ¡Estoy segura de que hoy los espíritus unirán nuestras almas para siempre! -

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Dejó su libro de lado y se puso de pie, quedando frente a Mikasa. La chica de atuendo oscuro, la miró con un dejo de molestia al sentir invadido su espacio personal.

─ ¿Qué…? - Mikasa iba a hablar, pero Annie la cortó.

─ La semana pasada estuve con Eren en clases de química ¿Y sabes qué me dijo? Que eras rara- Lanzó sin anestesia- Que todas estas "artes oscuras" que haces, son raras. Lo asfixias y jamás se fijará en ti, así que por fav…

─ ¿Qué has dicho?

─ Que Eren dijo que…

─ ¡Cállate! ¡Ya te escuché! - Grito Mikasa, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

Calló de golpe al observar el rostro desfigurado de Mikasa. Primero fue de shock y luego, pasó a la pena y de la pena, a un llanto incontrolable. Abrazada a su libreta negra, Mikasa lloraba, su mente estaba nublada, su rostro empapado por las lágrimas que caían como cascada por su rostro.

Annie sintió miedo, Mikasa estaba inconsolable y ver a la gente llorar, la incomodaba enormemente.

─ Mi Caballero Oscuro… no, él no...

Mikasa lloró más fuerte. Annie estaba perdiendo el control de la situación ¿Por qué no tuvo más tacto? ¡Tenía que desarrollar mejor sus habilidades blandas!

─ ¡Escúchame! - La zamarreó del hombro. Su compañera seguía chillando- ¡Date cuenta, Mikasa! ¡El Caballero Oscuro no existe!

Pero era imposible. Mikasa estaba en un trance, del cual Annie temía que no saldría jamás. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o quedaría deshidratada de tanto llorar. Nunca, en su corta vida, había visto a alguien llorar de esa manera, como si le desgarraran el alma.

Aferrada a su libro de tapa de cuero negro, Mikasa lloró sintiendo pena, decepción. Muy en el fondo sabía que quizás Eren no correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero ¿Era necesario llamarla rara? ¿Asfixiante? Le dolía. Le dolía ser nada más que eso, la rara de la escuela. Suficiente tenía que soportar con las bromas de sus compañeros, de ser llamada bruja, como para que el chico de sus sueños, la tratara igual o peor.

─ Basta, Mikasa- Insistió Annie, empezando a desesperarse- ¡También dijo que eras simpática!

─ ¿De qué sirve ser simpática cuando eres una rara?- Gritó, poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de llorar- ¡Ya no tiene sentido seguir aquí!

Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, que conducía hacia el pasillo. Annie tomó sus cosas y corrió tras Mikasa, para impedir que hiciera alguna locura.

El sector de las escaleras quedó en completo silencio. Sin embargo, en el primer piso, escondido bajo unos peldaños, un joven que buscaba unos minutos de relajo fumando un cigarro lejos de la constante vigilancia de sus maestros, había escuchado toda la conversación y lo que vino después, entre ambas muchachas.

─ Mika…- Musitó Jean, sin esconder su preocupación. Haber escuchado llorar a la chica de sus sueños, era como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho. Y más, saber que su llanto lo había causado ese "Don nadie" de Eren Jaeger, le hacía hervir la sangre. Conocía de los sentimientos de Mikasa por ese estúpido ¡Y el muy infeliz los despreciaba!

Quizás él jamás podría tener el afecto y el cariño de Mikasa. Ni antes cuando en primaria ella ni sabía de su existencia, ni ahora que era un rebelde y un matón que buscaba llamar su atención insistentemente. Pero, aun así, jamás iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Nadie pisoteaba el honor de su Diosa de la muerte. Y limpiaría su nombre, aun cuando tenga que correr sangre en el proceso.

No alcanzó a terminar su cigarro. Pisó la colilla con su zapato y salió raudo hacia el patio principal. Era la hora del receso y el patio estaba repleto de alumnos. Jean caminó deprisa, abriéndose camino entre sus compañeros, empujando a más de uno en el trayecto, mientras otros corrían despavoridos para no terminar como víctima del matón del colegio. Pero Jean los ignoró, su mirada llena de furia tenía un solo objetivo y aquel objetivo, se encontraba sentado en una mesa juntos a sus amigos ñoños.

─ ¡Eren Jaeger! - Gritó a pocos metros del adolescente- ¡Así te quería encontrar, infeliz!

Eren no pudo presagiar lo que se vendría, mientras conversaba con Armin y Marco. Apenas se dio vuelta al oír su nombre, cuando sintió un puño impactar de lleno su cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un furibundo Jean frente a él

─ ¿Qué carajo? - Eren se pasó la mano y se dio cuenta que sangraba - ¿Qué te pasa delincuente de mierda?

─ ¿Qué me pasa? - Jean se acercó para tomarlo de sus ropas, mientras Eren trataba de soltarse- ¿Qué te pasa a ti, imbécil? ¿Quién te crees para venir y hacer llorar a Mikasa?

─ ¿Qué? - Exclamó Eren, antes de que le llegara otro puñete. Los gritos y golpes ya estaban llamando la atención de los presentes en el jardín.

─ ¡Kirstein y Jaeger están peleando! - Anunció un alumno. La mayoría sacó sus teléfonos móviles para grabar y alentar a ambos jóvenes. Armin y Marco tomaron sus computadoras y se alejaron, con miedo de que fueran atacados también.

─ Ya me escuchaste, idiota- Habló Jean, entre jadeos- ¡Nadie hace llorar a Mikasa! ¡Y el que se atreva hacerlo se las verá conmigo!

Pero antes de volver al ataque, Eren le pegó una patada a Jean en el estómago, aun desde el suelo, que le hizo perder el aliento. Los alumnos presentes exclamaban con júbilo, disfrutando del espectáculo.

─ ¡No sé de qué hablas! - Insistió Eren, confundido, pero no sin dejar de defenderse. Jean volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza que antes.

─ ¡Agradece que una chica como Mikasa se preocupa por ti! - Gritó Jean, pasándose el puño de su chaqueta sobre su nariz, para quitarse la sangre- ¡Maldito, estoy celoso!

─ ¡Basta! - La profesora Hange se hizo espacio entre la multitud para calmar a los jóvenes, pero ninguno de los dos alumnos le hicieron caso- ¡Deténganse ahora!

─ ¿Celoso de qué? - Gritó Eren mientras agarraba a Jean de su chaqueta y tiraba de él. Kirstein lo tomó de la suya y ambos empezaron a forcejear.

─ ¡Cállate! - Vociferó Jean, ciego de la ira- ¡Nadie hace sufrir a Mikasa! ¡Pagarás, Jaeger!

Lo único que se escuchó fueron dos gritos y luego, el patio quedó bajo un silencio absoluto. Tanto Eren como Jean yacían en el suelo, ambos retorciéndose de dolor. Entre los dos, se encontraba Levi, el conserje de la escuela. Les había dado una buena golpiza a cada uno con su fiel trapero, antes de que se terminaran sacando los ojos.

─ ¡Tch! - Bufó molesto- Mocosos de mierda.

─ Gracias, Levi- Hange se acercó a donde estaban ambos alumnos, que poco a poco se incorporaban- ¡Jaeger, Kirstein, a la oficina del director, ahora! - Luego se dirigió al resto del alumnado- ¡El recreo se acabó, regresen a clases!

Jean se levantó y siguió a la profesora hacia el edificio. Se había metido en un gran lío y estaba consciente de que esta salida de madres le iba a salir muy caro. Pero el solo recuerdo de Mikasa llorando, le apretaba el corazón. No se arrepentía de lo que acaba de hacer, la defendería hasta el final de sus días.

….…..…...

Ajenas a todo lo que ocurría en el patio, Annie intentaba infructuosamente que Mikasa saliera de uno de los cubículos del baño donde estaba encerrada, sollozando y emitiendo una serie de sonidos guturales que salían de su garganta. Estuvo tentada en dejarla a su suerte, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

─No vas a estar encerrada ahí toda la vida- Insistió, perdiendo la paciencia.

─Si, lo haré- Contestó Mikasa en seco. Annie bufó. - Espero que estés feliz por haber arruinado mi vida.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Yo no te arruine la vida! - Annie se defendió. Mikasa volvió a sollozar, sentada sobre el excusado. - Solo quería ayudarte.

─ ¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿A acortar mi patética existencia?

─ ¡A qué reaccionaras! - Gritó Annie perdiendo la paciencia - Ustedes y sus estúpidas etiquetas, me pudren. Nada justifica que Eren te haya dicho rara, está mal. Pero tampoco está bien que tu andes llamándolo Caballero Oscuro y cada vez que lo dices… - Guardó silencio antes de continuar- Lamento haber sido tan directa, solo quería que abrieras los ojos de una buena vez.

Un silencio se formó entre las dos. Annie suspiró cansada. Mikasa dejó de sollozar, luego de escuchar sus palabras. Ser adolescente era una tortura, un campo minado donde cualquiera se podía equivocar.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Un grupo de chicas ingresaban cotorreando, entre ellas Hitch, compañera de Annie y Mikasa.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó al ver a Annie apoyada sobre el lavamanos - ¡Te perdiste la tremenda pelea en el patio!

─ ¿Pelea? - Annie no entendía. Mikasa, aún encerrada en el cubículo, guardó silencio. No quería salir y que la vieran demacrada de tanto llorar.

─ Entre Kirstein y Jaeger- Contestó, mientras se peinaba su cabello ondulado frente al espejo- Se agarraron a puñetes en pleno patio ¡No los podían separar!

─ ¡Jean estaba como loco! - Intervino Hannah, otra estudiante- Creo que ahora si lo expulsaran de la escuela.

─ ¡Ojalá, no soporto a ese delincuente! - Exclamó una tercera estudiante, que recién saliendo de un cubículo.

─ Pero ¿qué pasó? - Preguntó Annie, mirando de reojo la puerta del cubículo donde Mikasa estaba encerrada. Hitch se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

─ ¡Esa es la mejor parte! - Rio- Kirstein llegó como un bólido donde Eren ¡Para defender a Mikasa!

─ ¿Qué?

─ Lo que digo. Le empezó a gritar que nadie hacía a llorar a Mikasa y un montón de cosas más - Hitch se reía- Tú te juntas con ellos ¿No? ¿Sabes qué pasó entre Eren y Mikasa? ¿Y por qué ese tipo se pondría así? ¡Mikasa lo odia!

─ A mí me pareció romántico- Agregó Hannah con los ojos brillantes de la emoción- ¡Estaba defendiendo su honor!

Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre lo acontecido, del amor y el desamor hasta que finalmente abandonaron el baño, dejando a Annie sola. El pestillo del cubículo se abrió y de él salió Mikasa, con los ojos hinchados, el maquillaje corrido y una expresión de desconcierto total. Annie pensó lo peor

─ Oye, no creo que haya sido una pelea tan grave, los dos son unos debiluchos - Se burló.

─ ¡Debo encontrarlo! - Exclamó Mikasa, ignorándola - Debo aclarar las cosas con él.

─ Ya, ya. Lávate la cara y luego buscamos a Eren

─ ¿A quién?

─ ¡Eren! ¿Quién más va a ser?

─ No, no- Mikasa sacó un trozo de papel del dispensador y se limpió el maquillaje corrido. Botó el papel y arreglándose sus dos coletas, se dirigió a la chica- Me refiero a Jean ¡Debo hablar con él antes de que lo expulsen!

Sin esperar respuesta, salió del baño, dejando a Annie sola y más confundida que antes.

….…..…...

Corrió por el pasillo, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros, los murmullos de la gente. Su mente estaba fija en llegar lo más rápido posible a la oficina del director. Cuando llegó, la secretaria del director Pixis, le avisó que Jean estaba en la enfermería.

Mikasa dio las gracias y se dirigió a hacia el otro lado del edificio. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y casi de inmediato, la enfermera Petra se apareció tras la puerta.

─Disculpe- Habló la adolescente, recuperando el aire- Busco a Jean Kirstein.

La enfermera se hizo a un lado para que ingresara.

─Está en la última camilla- Le indicó con una sonrisa gentil- Puedes pasar, acabo de terminar sus curaciones.

Mikasa ingresó y se encontró con Jean recostado sobre una camilla, con un ojo morado, el labio hinchado y una mota de algodón en la nariz para controlar una leve hemorragia. Cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a él, giró la cabeza. Su ojo sano se abrió, sorprendido de verla ahí. Soltó una risita.

─Si buscas a Jaeger, ya volvió a clases - Informó, antes de que ella hablara.

─No estoy acá por Eren- Contestó Mikasa inexpresiva. Jean hizo una mueca, que le causó cierta incomodidad en sus heridas.

─Entonces, supongo viniste para convertirme en un sapo- Soltó. No se escuchaba enojado, más bien resignado. Seguramente Mikasa ya se había enterado de todo y ahora lo odiaba mucho más que antes.

Mikasa ignoró el comentario.

─ ¿Te van a expulsar? - Preguntó. Jean la miró extrañado, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

─Estoy suspendido por un mes- Respondió. Mikasa asintió, se sentía aliviada de que los comentarios de Hitch y las demás fueran solo rumores mal infundados.

─Que bien- Mikasa suspiró, pero no pido evitar sentirse molesta por su imprudencia y acercándose a él, le dio un golpe en el brazo. Jean soltó un quejido de dolor - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso estás enfermo? ¡Te podían haber expulsado! ¡Eres un idiota!

─ ¡Oye, para! - Se defendió, tratando de alejarse de ella, evitando que siguiera golpeándolo- ¡Lo hice porque me dio la gana! Porque… porque se trataba de ti.

No era la primera vez que Jean se enfrascaba en alguna pelea, pero por primera vez sentía que lo hacía por algo justo. Porque Mikasa era demasiado importante para él como para quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como pisoteaban sus sentimientos.

Mikasa sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago al oír sus palabras.

─ ¿Te duele mucho? - Preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación. Jean estaba preparado para defenderse de un nuevo ataque, pero aquella pregunta lo había descolocado un poco.

─Más o menos. Jaeger golpea como un bebé- Agregó con burla- Creo que más me dolió el golpe que me dio el conserje en el estómago con el trapero.

Mikasa sonrió levemente, bajando la mirada.

─Yo también… - Susurró, aun así Jean la podía oír perfectamente- Quise golpearlo.

Eren era su mejor amigo y aun lo quería, pero sus palabras la habían herido, aun cuando no haya sido ese el objetivo cuando se las dijo a Annie.

Jean sonrió levemente, sin poder evitar quejarse de dolor. Mikasa lo miró preocupada, pero él le hizo un gesto de que todo estaría bien.

─Tengo rápida cicatrización- Dijo con orgullo. La chica asintió.

─Debo volver a clases- Se excusó- Nos vemos en un mes más.

─Hasta un mes, Mikasa- Se despidió Jean. Ella giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida. Pero antes se abandonar la enfermería, se volvió hacia él una vez más.

─No sé cómo convertir a una persona en sapo- Habló con naturalidad - Y si supiera, no te hubiese convertido en uno.

Jean asintió. Mikasa abandonó la enfermería y él se recostó nuevamente sobre la camilla, con menos dolor que minutos atrás.

Por primera vez, la chica gótica y el matón de la escuela dejaron las etiquetas y fueron ellos mismos.

…..….…...

El episodio de la pelea entre Jean y Eren fue materia de chismes durante los días siguientes. Los tres protagonistas, se mantuvieron al margen del asunto: Jean estaba suspendido, Eren se hizo el desentendido y Mikasa, prefirió refugiarse en ella misma.

Las palabras de Eren le habían dolido, pero su amistad de mantuvo, ahora con una distancia prudente entre los dos, que le permitió curar sus heridas y por, sobre todo, dejar de centralizar su vida en una sola persona. Sabía que Eren siempre estaría para ella, pero también era bueno saber que había más gente con quién poder relacionarse.

El mes pasó rápido y aquel lunes, mientras esperaban al profesor Smith para iniciar la clase, Mikasa estaba atenta a la llegada de Jean. No había sabido mucho de él durante su ausencia, solo por comentarios de Marco de que estaba trabajando por las mañanas en la oficina de su padre y por las tardes poniéndose al día con las materias. Su osadía le había salido cara.

Esos días en que no asistió al colegio, Mikasa pensó que había sido injusta con Jean todo este tiempo y quería darle una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor. Y quién sabe, quizás ganar un buen amigo.

─ ¡Está demasiado oscuro aquí! - Exclamó Hitch, sentada en el pupitre adelante de Mikasa. Se puso de pie de un salto y jaló la cortina gruesa color marrón para que entrara luz.

Un destelló iluminó la sala que la hizo enceguecer unos instantes. Cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos, la sala se iluminó, entonces sintió unos pasos desde la puerta, que llamaron su atención. Era Jean, entrando bajo un haz de luz, que no solo lo iluminaba completamente y resaltaba sus facciones, sino que lo hacía ver como un…

Un_ Caballero de luz_, pensó Mikasa, sin quitarle la mirada. Jean enfocó su visión en ella y le sonrió con suavidad, cruzando la sala hasta sentarse al final. Mikasa le devolvió el gesto, sonriéndole con cierta timidez.

Annie, que estaba sentada junto a Mikasa, vio toda la escena, las miraditas bobas de los dos, las risitas y solo sintió terror.

─ ¡No otra vez! - Tomó su libro y escondió la cabeza. Rogando internamente que un Apocalipsis zombie invadiera toda la escuela.

….…...


End file.
